User blog:AuroraBorealis1972/I saw a Gruagach/Irish Bigfoot
I'm sure you don't want my life story, I'm sick of retelling it, so I'll make the background details as quick as possible. So, it was about a year ago that I got into cryptozoology. I talk about the UFO sightings I've had in another post, but after getting into the field of cryptozoology and ufology, I saw some UFOs. It was before this, when I was extremely bored, that I searched and searched for cryptid sightings in Ireland. And lucky enough, I found them. Caroline Breen, a 63-year-old woman working as a pet sitter in Glenwherry, told Cryptozoology News she and her husband were walking some of the local dogs in Ballyboley Forest when the alleged beast showed up. “We approached a small patch of dead trees one day when we caught sight of something crouched behind the bushes,” she explains. “We thought at first it was a human, but as it raised its head in the air, we saw it. The dogs got agitated,” she added about the summer of 1998 encounter. Breen says her husband walked towards the creature and that it began growling at him.“I told him to step back. He thought it was a chimpanzee or something. He got closer, to within 15 feet or so, and it was then that it reared up on its legs. It was very tall and it was carrying a big stick.” The purported creature then reportedly “smashed the stick against a tree” and took off at a high speed. Breen says the ordeal lasted about 4 minutes. “It ran so fast through those trees, like it had done so a thousand times,” said the woman. The creature was described as having a chimpanzee-like face but with a “broader nose” and it was covered in “dark brown black fur”. Breen recalls the animal being approximately 8 feet tall. “I don’t know if this was a Bigfoot but my husband didn’t think we got these types of things in Ireland,” she said. This was impressive. I didn't believe it, but I was so bored I just HAD to take this opportunity! I mean, the idea of getting the chance to actually see a Bigfoot? I couldn't pass it by. So, a couple painfully long days later, we went. And I heard something. I remember it vaguely, but I remember hearing a whomp, though not thinking too much of it since I thought the whole thing was fake. Though I did enjoy it, it was fun and exciting. Eventually, after doing this for a long time without finding anything, I stopped going. My sister and her friend kept on lying about seeing them, and her friend tried to connect them to my UFO sightings, claiming she was in the UFOs I saw ''was ''the UFO herself and saying she could phsycically talk to them while I wasn't looking. The stress made me... well, I don't even know how to describe it. The fact we got a new puppy around that time did help the stress, but didn't help my inactivity. I went back for the first time in ages, shortly after creating a new facebook page, Cryptids NI, and got some results,, but it was only a few weeks later few days ago now that I saw one, clear as day. I was about seventy feet from it, it was brown, and probably about eight feet tall. I saw it, it was looking directly at me, I think it was watching me before I saw it, which made it run away. I go into more detail and show the footprints I found here. Category:Blog posts